In the latest diverse electronic products, a touch panel with an inputting method through which a finger or an input device such as a stylus is used to contact an image displayed on a display device is applied.
The touch panel may be divided into a touch panel of a resistive layer type and a touch panel of an electrostatic capacity type. In the touch panel of a resistive layer type, a position is detected when an electrode becomes a short circuit by pressure of an input device. In the touch panel of an electrostatic capacity type, a position is detected when an electrostatic capacity between electrodes is changed by finger contact.
In the touch panel, a transparent conductive layer for forming a touch electrode and a support substrate for supporting the transparent conductive layer are attached to each other by using an optically clear adhesive (OCA).
At this point, since processing of the OCA is complex, poor adhesion may occur and also, since a film and a substrate are stacked repeatedly, transmittance of the touch panel may be deteriorated.